Hope
by Animefouryou
Summary: Hiei is found by Minamino family I know this sounds weird but once you read it you'll understand


Hope  
Chapter One Hina had just given birth to twins a boy and a girl she was upset her daughter she could keep but her son was too be exiled immediately the elders wouldn't listen to reason so Hina had a plan to send her son to a safe place so she heard of the Nigan area she decided to have Runi take her son there and find a family to take him in. " Runi I want you to take my son to the Nigan area find him a family please I don't want him to die please?" Hina pleaded tears falling down her face. " Okay Hina I'll sneak out with you're son to the Nigan area when it gets dark and the elders have gone to bed for the night." Runi replies. " Rip the tape off of my son he deserves to not be taped up he's just a baby for crying out loud." Hina replies Runi ripped the tape off she swaddled Hiei in a soft blanket Hiei was looking around cooing Hina smiled at her son " He really is so sweet and precious just wish the elders could see it." Hina replies sadly near tears. " Let me get a basket to put him in and write a letter." Hina replies she sat at the desk Yukina had gone to sleep in the cradle Hina wrote a letter to her son. " My dearest son I know you'll grow strong you'll have a life with you're human family that will take you in I'll always will be in your heart don't ever doubt that I didn't love you for I really do son so much I wanted to keep you but the elders would not hear of it for males are forbidden and you son are a fire demon your father was a fire demon who I loved very much you have a baby twin sister Yukina she will look for you eventually in the Nigan area so now I'm sending Runi to take you to the Nigan area to find you a family that will love and take care of you all my love son your mother Hina. Hina got up Runi put Hiei in the basket he was asleep Hina tucked the note in the basket she was crying. "Runi let me say goodbye to my son." Hina replies she lightly kissed her son's forehead then put his tear gem necklace around her son's tiny neck Runi picked up the basket. " Good bye son Mama will always love you." Hina replied she lay on her bed and wept she was giving her only son a chance in life. Runi left the Koorime ice island without being seen she hoped Hina's son would sleep the whole way she made it to Mukuro territory they let her through she entered the Nigan area she saw Shiori with her son Shuuichi. " Perfect I'll follow them and leave him at their door step tomorrow while there gone." Runi replies she hid in the bushes until nightfall she slept Hiei was still asleep but would wake soon for hungry. The next morning Runi watched Shiori's son's leave for school then Shiori leave as well to work Runi got out from the bushes she placed the basket left a note and then spilt for she had to get back to the ice island immediately before the elders wake and found her gone three hours later Kurama came back with Yusuke Kuwabara Keiko and Botan. " Yusuke you skipped school again mister." Keiko replies angrily. " I had a mission Keiko." Yusuke replies as they approached Kurama's house Kurama noticed a basket. " Hum there wasn't a basket there this morning when I left for school." Kurama replies. " Oh no kittens someone left." Kurama replies. " There's a note on the basket." Yusuke replies Kurama picked up the note he read it. Dear Human family my name is Hina I'm a ice maiden another words Koorime demon in the basket is my only son who was just born yesterday night I'm from an ice island in northern Makai my son also has a little sister I named her Yukina but my son doesn't have a name for I wasn't allowed to keep him the elders were forcing me to abandon him I had Runi take him to the Nigan area to find a family for him give him a chance the elders do not know we did this and would be angry and come for my son if they knew but they will never know you can tell him about Makai but never let him come here for the elders will then find out and come after him and kill him which I don't want to happen eventually Yukina is gonna come to find him Runi will tell her about her brother she will want to find him and will search for him now even though I love my son very much but my son is half fire demon from his father's side and a male which was strictly forbidden for there are no males on this island and the elders were gonna throw him down the ice island cliff killing him I couldn't bare that to watch my only son be put to death he's just a helpless baby I want my son to be normal have a childhood that I could never give him please take good care of him and love him like I would have I left a note for my son let him read it when he's older and one more thing my son is a fire demon he will be able to control fire he will need discipline someone to teach him to control his fire powers and since he's a fire demon his skin can't stand the cold his Koorime half will make him look normal and he will be able to cry tear gems anyone would want them for there worth a lot of money don't let my son get kidnapped or hurt protect him nurture him give him a lot of attention for I feel guilty for abandoning him Runi will be raising his sister for I have killed myself after she left with my son I couldn't take the pain of losing him it was painful to bare Runi will tell Yukina who and where her only brother is let her find him don't let Hiei go to Makai searching for his sister she will be fine well that is it take care of my son thanks Hina. Kurama was shocked. " Kurama you're shaking." Kuwabara replies. " Yusuke lift the blanket." Kurama replies still shaking. " Why what's in their kittens?" Yusuke asks. " It's not kittens Yusuke it's a new born fire demon child." Kurama replies. " What who left a baby here what if his mother is looking for him?" Yusuke asks. " No here's the note." Kurama replies handing Yusuke the note he read it. " Oh my we should call social services." Yusuke replies. " Yusuke this baby isn't human." Kurama replies. Yusuke lifted the blanket sure enough there was a tiny newborn fire demon he looked at him and smiled tenderly. " He's so tiny and adorable." Kurama replies. " Keiko and I will go get him formula diapers wipes newborn clothes and a cradle and playpen toys and other stuff." Yusuke replies. The baby in the basket woke up crying. " Um he's up." Kuwabara replies. " He's probably starving." Kurama replies picking up the child he swaddled the baby in the blanket. " Will be back with supplies." Yusuke Keiko replies as they left. " Yusuke you'll need to go to Makai for Formula he's a demon they can only eat food from Makai." Kurama replies. " Alright I'll go for that Keiko you get the other supplies for him." Yusuke replies. " Okay Yusuke." Keiko replies as they left Yusuke went to Makai he got the baby formula Meanwhile Kurama was trying to calm the little fire demon down he was thinking of a name for him. " He needs a name though." Kurama replies. " How about Hiei?" Kuwabara asks. " Hey I like it that settles it his name is Hiei." Kurama replies looking at Hiei who was crying loudly for he was hungry. " Shh its alright Hiei." Kurama replies rocking him back and forth. Koenma appeared. " Kurama where did you find that baby?" Koenma asks Kurama handed him the note Koenma's eyes widen. " His mother's friend left him here?" Koenma asks. " Yes she did we named him Hiei." Kurama replies as he was rocking Hiei in his arms "He hasn't stopped crying." Kuwabara replies holding his ears. Keiko Yusuke entered the house with supplies a cradle toys and baby bathing supplies changing table baby bath tub some newborn clothes and clothes for when he was older pacifiers baby carrier baby swings and Makai formula diapers wipes powder rash cream and bottles. " I'll bathe him and dress him and then feed him." Kurama replies. " Kurama what are you going to tell you're mother?" Yusuke asks. " Um I'll show her the note she'll love having a baby in the house again." Kurama replies taking the baby bath tub into the kitchen with Hiei put the changing table near the tub Yusuke came in. " Can you hold Hiei while I prepare his bath?" Kurama asks. " Sure." Yusuke replies taking Hiei in his arms he was crying for he was hungry. " Um Kurama he has something around his neck." Yusuke replies. " Let me see." Kurama replies taking Hiei. " It looks like a gem of some sort I remember hearing about Koorime's known to cry tear gems when giving birth I think this is his mother's tear gem she shed while giving birth To Hiei." Kurama replies leaving the tear gem necklace on Hiei he hand Hiei to Yusuke who began rocking him. " Shh Hiei it will be okay." Yusuke replies rocking him back and forth Kurama filled the tub with Luke warm water he placed it on the table then place the changing table next to it a towel and baby soap and shampoo he had a sleeper and diaper he took Hiei from Yusuke he undid the blanket and then placed Hiei in the tub supporting his head and began bathing him Hiei cooed and gurgled sticking his little tongue out then he smiled. " He really is so cute and tiny he's just a newborn Mom's gonna love him." Kurama replies as he rinsed Hiei off then put a little shampoo in Hiei's hair then Kurama noticed the white starburst mark. " That must be the koorime mark." Kurama replies washing Hiei's hair he then rinsed him off Kurama took Hiei out of the tub he laid Hiei on the towel and dried him off Hiei cooed Kurama smiled down at the baby. Kurama laid Hiei on the changing table he put a diaper on Hiei then dressed him in a blue sleeper he picked Hiei up he was crying loudly. "Shh I'll feed you." Kurama replies he put Hiei in the baby swing and turned it on it Hiei put his thumb in his mouth sucking on it. Kurama began fixing a bottle for Hiei he looked at Hiei who was looking around with his big red eyes. " He's looking for his mama poor thing he's been abandoned." Kurama replies to himself. Kurama tested the bottle he took Hiei out of the swing he went into the living room Kuwabara Yusuke Keiko Botan and Koenma were there Kurama sat in the rocking chair rocking it back and forth he started feeding Hiei the bottle. " He's hungry." Kurama replies as Hiei ate but he spit up and began to cry. "Shh its alright." Kurama replies wiping Hiei's mouth he then got Hiei to drink from the bottle. " Kurama maybe I and Botan should take Hiei to spirit world raise him." Koenma replies. " No my mother and I will my mother can give him the love and attention he needs." Kurama replies as Hiei continue drinking the bottle Kurama smiled at Hiei as he finished Kurama lifted Hiei to his shoulder and began burping him until he heard a burp and then brought him to his shoulder he patted his back Hiei snuggle close sucking his thumb he had fallen asleep. " He's asleep is the cradle set up?" Kurama asks. " Yes Kurama in you're room." Yusuke replies Kurama went upstairs he gently put Hiei in the cradle and cover him with a blanket and kissed his forehead lightly. " Sleep little one." Kurama replies softly he turned on the nightlight and took the baby monitor in his hand and went downstairs." Hiei is asleep keep it down he's a newborn baby they need sleep no noise." Kurama replies. " Ahh man we were gonna have a party here." Yusuke Kuwabara complains. " I know guys but not with a baby here it will be too loud for him." Kurama replies. " We were suppose to have a party tonight here." Kuwabara replies. Meanwhile Shiori was coming home she entered the house. " Hi son how was school?" Shiori asks. " Good." Kurama replies. " Kurama will see you tomorrow." Yusuke Keiko Botan Kuwabara left the house Hiei woke up crying loudly he was hungry. " Shuuichi what is that it sounds like a baby?" Shiori asks. " Um mom I found a baby in a basket near our door with a note." Kurama replies handing her the note her she read it. " This baby is a fire demon half Koorime species he's not human son I want to see him." Shiori replies. " Mom he's a newborn baby he was abandoned by his mother she had no choice it explains in the letter he's so tiny so adorable I can train him to learn to control his powers please don't turn him away he needs a family to look after him and eventually his sister Yukina will come looking for him all Hiei has left from his mother is this his tear gem Necklace see he cried a tear gem while giving birth to her son and then one for her daughter Koorime's are known for crying tear gems Hiei can too for he's half Koorime I'll go get him and start a bottle for him." Kurama replies heading upstairs Hiei was crying loudly Kurama picked him up and swaddled Hiei in a blanket. " Shh its alright Hiei." Kurama replies softly he then went downstairs he went into the kitchen Shiori's eyes widen. " Son he's adorable will keep him can I hold him?" Shiori asks. " Sure I'll fix his bottle then check his diaper." Kurama replies handing Shiori Hiei." Have you thought of a name for him?" Shiori asks. " His name is Hiei I named him that." Kurama replies preparing Hiei's bottle. " Mom he's hungry try rocking him until his bottle is ready he likes to be rocked." Kurama replies. Shiori began rocking Hiei in his arms. " Son what is Makai?" Shiori asks while rocking Hiei in her arms. " Um mom it's the demon world I've been there with Yusuke Kuwabara mom I'm half demon I was once the fox spirit bandit Yoko Kurama I'm over a thousand years old very old experience and legendary unfortunately I got careless and a human hunter shot me my spirit left my dying body and into you're baby you were carrying." Kurama replies as he finished the bottle. " Mom this formula is from Makai I sent Yusuke to get it for Hiei I'll have to go get some more in Makai when it runs out Mom Hiei can't eat our baby food only Makai baby food." Kurama replies as he tested the bottle. " Okay its ready do you want me to feed him or you?" Kurama asks. " I would like to." Shiori replies taking the bottle she went into the living room she sat in the rocking chair she began feeding Hiei the bottle. " He's so sweet and precious." Shiori replies Kurama came in he smiled. " Mom do you want me to put the cradle in you're room or keep it in mine?" Kurama asks. " Put it in my room this little guy needs a mother's love." Shiori replies smiling down at Hiei who was looking at Shiori she kissed his forehead lightly. " Mom loves him already." Kurama replies smiling at his mother and Hiei. Hiei spit up and began to cry. "Shh its alright Hiei honey." Shiori replies softly wiping his mouth then tried to get him to drink from the bottle, which he did. " Um I thought of Yukina is Hiei's twin baby sister you remember the twin thing maybe I should go get Yukina and bring her here he knows that she isn't here." Kurama replies. " Okay Go get her but becareful." Shiori replies. Kurama went to Makai to the ice island he found Runi with Yukina she was trying to feed her formula. " Runi." Kurama replies. " Yoko Kurama what are you doing on the ice island you're your different what's with the red hair?" Runi asks. " You left me Hiei Hina's son at my doorstep but Hiei knows Yukina isn't near him he can feel it he's eating but is distressed can I have Yukina please and I'm half human now I was reborn in the human world after I left my dying body fifteen years ago?" Kurama asks. " Sure I've been having trouble getting her to eat Hina killed herself yesterday I buried her in a tomb how is her son?" Runi asks. " He's fine my mother fell instantly in love with him the minute she saw him Runi Hiei and Yukina are twins there's a link to them the twin thing by the way I named him Hiei." Kurama replies taking Yukina from Runi. " Take care of them both Kurama." Runi replies Kurama left Yukina was crying. " Shh were going to go to you're big brother." Kurama replies he went through the portal he was at the park he walked home he entered. " Mom I'm back how's Hiei?" Kurama asks. " Shh I just put him to sleep." Shiori replies. " I got more formula for them I'll go get two cribs for them both some more diapers and girl clothes for her and more toys." Kurama replies handing Yukina to Shiori. " I'll run her a bath and feed her a bottle." Shiori replies. Kurama left he bought two cribs dresses booties for Yukina toys and more diapers Kurama returned he set the two cribs up in the guest room along with the changing table and a dresser drawer he put Hiei and Yukina's clothes in the drawers. Shiori came in with Yukina who was dressed in a pink sleeper crying for she was hungry. " Hiei and Yukina both have the same eye color both blood red eyes." Shiori replies. " Mom I'm immortal I'll never age but you will I'm asking Koenma to give you immortality." Kurama replies Koenma came. "Shh Hiei is asleep and I went for Yukina Shiori is feeding her a bottle Koenma can you give my mother immortality?" Kurama asks. "Sure Kurama." Koenma replies giving Shiori Immortality Shiori was burping Yukina she was asleep. " I'll put Hiei and Yukina in their cribs." Shiori replies." Mom I also bought another cradle for Hiei's sister there in you're room Hiei is in his." Kurama replies Shiori went upstairs she checked on Hiei who was asleep sucking his thumb contently fast asleep Shiori smiled at him. Shiori put Yukina in her cradle she covered her with a blanket she smiled at Hiei's sister. " You both are so precious." Shiori replies turning on the nightlight she had the baby monitor in case Hiei and Yukina woke up. " Their both asleep." Shiori replies. " Mom I don't know what kind of powers Yukina will have but I can tell you this she will be able to heal and freeze things." Kurama replies. " Oh interesting how can we train her?" Shiori asks. " It will be easier for me to train her then her older brother fire is harder then ice." Kurama replies Koenma appeared." Kurama Hina wants to meet you're mother and see her children one last time." Koenma replies. " Sure bring her spirit here." Kurama replies. Koenma brought Hina's spirit. " Hi I'm Hina Yukina's mother I didn't get a chance to name my son did you?" Hina asks. " Kurama named him Hiei." Shiori replies. " I like it I never would have thought of that by the way what's you're name?" Hina asks. " My name is Shiori this is my son Kurama he went back for your daughter see after you died yesterday Hina she had problem with her she wouldn't eat see twins are link its called the twin thing as my son explained to me the elders didn't find out did they?" Shiori asks. " No they haven't a clue they think Runi threw him down they must never know at all for they would come for him I had to get my son to the Nigan area to give him a chance in life I just couldn't bare to watch my son be put to death he was just hours old I just couldn't now Kurama take me to see my son and daughter for this will be the last time I will see them both." Hina replies Kurama took Hina to see her son and daughter both were asleep sucking their thumbs contently Hina smiled down at her son and daughter. " Both of you are together you'll have a wonderful life I'll always be with you both in your hearts Mama loves both of you very much." Hina replies kissing her son then her daughter's forehead. " Kurama thanks for taking them in you too Shiori I have to go Koenma take me back." Hina replies. " You sure Hina?" Koenma asks. " What are you getting at?" Hina asks. "Well both of you're children are here safe and protected if you want I could bring you back to life." Koenma asks. " No it wouldn't be a good idea Koenma Runi buried me in a tomb along with the elders there if they find my body gone in the tomb the elders would find out what happen and find my son I have to stay dead." Hina replies. " Alright Hina let's go then." Koenma replies as they disappeared to Spirit world. Hiei woke up crying his diaper was soiled Shiori picked him up she got a diaper she laid him on the changing table she undid the bottom of the sleeper she changed his diaper then put a new one on and then snapped the sleeper and picked him up and swaddled him in a baby blanket she sat in the rocking chair rocking it back and forth singing Hiei a lullaby. " Mom Yusuke Kuwabara Keiko Botan Shizuru Are here." Kurama replies. " Okay son." Shiori replies rocking Hiei. Everyone was in the Living room. " So what did you're mother say about Hiei?" Yusuke Kuwabara Keiko Botan Shizuru asks. " She was so happy the minute I gave him to her I went to Makai you guys." Kurama replies. " Why?" Yusuke Kuwabara Botan asks. " For Hiei's baby sister Yukina she's here as well I ran into Runi who brought Hiei here she had trouble with Yukina so I ask her if I could take her she let me." Kurama replies. Shiori came out with Yukina and Hiei in her arms. " Both of them are awake cooing they didn't want to miss the fun they keep looking at each other its like they know there brother and sister." Shiori replies smiling. " There adorable." Keiko replies looking at Hiei and Yukina. Suddenly the elders appeared angry. "We've come for Hiei and Yukina Hiei will be exiled and his sister will stay with us." The elders replied. " I will not hand them over no way." Shiori replies angrily. " You have no choice Hiei is the forbidden one." The elders replied. " I said no leave him alone or else." Shiori replies. " Or else what?" The elders asked. Yusuke eyes were glowing along with energy. " Or face me the son of Raizen I mean it leave Hiei and Yukina alone there just babies Hina would be angry I'm warning you all I have enough power to send you all to the sea and further do not test me." Yusuke replies. " Fine but he is never to return he is dis from the clan he is the forbidden child he will always be known as that the rest of his life if he comes near our island for any reason he will be killed immediately." The elders replied as they disappeared Keiko's eyes widen at Yusuke. " Yusuke did you say you're the son of Raizen?" Keiko asks. " Yes I did Keiko I'm half demon an S class demon now." Yusuke replies. Hiei and Yukina were crying loudly for they were hungry. " Okay Kurama take Hiei Botan take Yukina." Shiori replies handing Hiei to her son and Yukina to Botan. Shiori went into the kitchen she fixed two bottles and went back into the living room Hiei and Yukina were crying. " Shh Hiei Yukina." Shiori replies. Koenma appeared. " I saw the elders here I'll bring Hina here." Koenma replies Hina appeared "What happen?" Hina asks. " The elders found out about you're plan they were gonna take them both keep your daughter but exile you're son they made Runi tell them Yusuke stopped them you're son and daughter are fine I know you're worried about them Hina but I'll take good care of them both I promise." Shiori replies Hina smiled back. " Thanks I've got to go I'm being reincarnated tonight bye." Hina replies disappearing back to spirit world. Shiori took Hiei from her son Kurama took Yukina from Botan Shiori fed Hiei the bottle while Kurama fed Yukina. "Soon they will be into everything crawling walking and talking." Shiori replies as Hiei finished she burped him then held him in her arms Hiei was cooing gurgling. " He's such a happy baby." Shiori replies smiling at Hiei. "That's because Kuwabara is making funny faces at him don't scare him Kuwabara he's only a baby." Yusuke Kurama replies. " Ahh come on Urameshi what damage and harm could it do to him?" Kuwabara asks. Yukina was cooing as well in Kurama's arms. Hiei started crying for Kuwabara was scaring him. " Kuwabara you're scaring him he's just a baby." Kurama replies firmly. " Sorry Kurama Shiori." Kuwabara replies. Yukina and Hiei both needed a diaper change Shiori took Yukina from Kurama. " I'll change them and get them to sleep." Shiori replies heading upstairs she put Yukina in the cradle and cover her she then laid Hiei on the changing table she undid the snap to his sleeper she undid the diaper she noticed his bottom was red. " Oh Hiei honey you have a diaper rash." Shiori replies Hiei was crying and screaming tears falling down his face turning into tear gems Shiori gently wiped Hiei's bottom Hiei was crying more. " Shh its almost over sweetheart." Shiori replies as she put diaper rash cream on his bottom then putting a diaper on him then snapping his sleeper up she swaddled him in a baby blanket picking him up. "Shh its alright Hiei honey." Shiori replies softly rocking him to comfort him Kurama came up. " What's wrong we could hear Hiei crying?" Kurama asks. " Hiei has a diaper rash poor thing." Shiori replies as she gently rocked Hiei in her arms she sits in the chair and rocked it. " I'll change Yukina for you mom." Kurama replies taking Yukina from her cradle he laid her on the changing table he changed her diaper then swaddled her in a blanket and held her he sat in the other rocking chair. " Is Hiei still awake?" Kurama asks. " He's quieting down he's sucking on his pacifier." Shiori replies looking at Hiei who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. " He's asleep I'll sit with him for awhile is Yukina still awake?" Shiori asks. "No she fell asleep." Kurama replies gently handing his mother Yukina. " I'll be downstairs talking to the others." Kurama replies leaving the room. Shiori rocked the chair with Hiei and Yukina in her arms. Eight months later Hiei and Yukina had grown both were in the playpen playing with their toys they could sit on their own and were crawling Shiori was watching them playing with their toys. " You both are getting so big." Shiori replies smiling at them tenderly Kurama Yusuke and the others came into the house." Mom I'm home how are Hiei and Yukina doing?" Kurama asks. " Fine there in the play pen playing with toys." Shiori replies. " Time for their dinner." Shiori replies taking them out of the playpen and went into the kitchen she put Hiei in his height chair then Yukina in hers they smiled and began tapping their hands on there height chairs gurgling cooing making a lot of noise. Out in the livingroom Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara could hear Hiei and Yukina cooing gurgling. " Their making lots of noise." Kuwabara replies. " There just happy babies." Kurama replies smiling. In the kitchen Shiori had fixed then their baby food. " All ready you two look ready to eat." Shiori replies she fed Hiei then Yukina both ended up a mess. " You got most on you're clothes then in your mouths." Shiori replies with a laugh taking them out of their height chairs she then took them into the living room. Kurama and the others noticed. " What happen mom?" Kurama asks. " Uh they got more on their clothes then in their mouths." Shiori replies laughing a little. " Mom did you let them feed themselves?" Kurama asks. "No I did." Shiori replies both Hiei and Yukina were smiling and laughing. " Okay you two bath time then you can play on the floor and explore." Shiori replies heading upstairs. " Mom has baby proof this house for them she put up the baby gates for them." Kurama replies. Meanwhile upstairs Shiori had finished bathing Hiei and Yukina she dried them off she went into the nursery and put Hiei in the crib. She kissed Yukina's belly then put her foot to her mouth kissing it lightly then diapered and dressed Yukina in her sleeper she then put Yukina on the floor she crawled around Shiori then picked up Hiei and then laid him on the changing table she kissed his belly Hiei gurgled loudly she then took his foot near her mouth kissing it lightly then diaper and put him in his sleeper she kissed his cheek then picked him up then found Yukina playing with toys she picked her up. " Let's go downstairs and play in the living room he went downstairs Kurama and the others were talking Shiori put them on the floor they crawled around exploring Hiei tugged at Kurama's pants Kurama looked down he smiled. " Hi Hiei." Kurama replies picking Hiei up he hugged him Hiei hugged back he smiled at Kurama Hiei took Kurama's hand he held it in his he smiled. " Mom look Hiei is holding my hand he hugged me he knows who were are." Kurama replies. " That's great son." Shiori replies looking at Hiei with Kurama Hiei looked at Shiori he smiled when suddenly. " Mama." Hiei replies. " Mom he talked he said Mama." Kurama replies. Shiori took Hiei she kissed his cheek sat him on her lap. " He's smart he's not even a year old yet and he said his first word." Shiori replies. " I think I have an idea about that I think Hiei is listening to us talking I think he's very aware." Kurama replies. " I see let see if you're right son." Shiori replies. " Hiei are you hungry do you want a snack?" Shiori asks Hiei nodded head. " You're right son Hiei does understand." Shiori replies Shiori took Hiei into the kitchen. "Cookie." Hiei replies. " You want a Makai cookie?" Shiori asks Hiei nodded and smiled. " Okay you can eat it on my lap." Shiori replies as she held Hiei and they walked into the living room she sat near her son Yukina was sitting near Kuwabara playing with toys Shiori handed Hiei the Makai cookie he ate it but his gums were sore he started to cry. " Hiei what's wrong?" Shiori asks Hiei pointed to his mouth. " Kurama Hiei's pointing to his mouth can you please check it out?" Shiori asks handing Hiei to Kurama. " Hiei open you're mouth." Kurama replies Hiei opened his mouth. " He's getting his fangs in I can see them he's teething." Kurama replies. " Shh its alright Hiei honey how about you eat the cookie tomorrow with you're lunch?" Shiori asks Hiei handed her the cookie she left and gave him the pacifier. " Here suck on your pacifier it will help." Shiori replies putting the pacifier in his mouth Hiei started sucking on it. " I'll check Yukina." Shiori replies picking her up Yukina cooed and smiled she held Shiori's hand. " Mama." Yukina replies. " Yukina's talking too but both haven't walked yet." Shiori replies. " I'll put Hiei on the ground." Kurama replies sitting Hiei on the ground Hiei pulled himself up on his feet he took his first steps he walked. " Mom Look." Kurama replies Shiori looked and saw Hiei walking. " He's walking that's wonderful Hiei." Shiori replies smiling. " Yukina look your older brother is walking." Shiori replies Yukina smiled she opened her mouth. " Yukina is getting her fangs in too." Shiori replies putting a pacifier in her mouth. "Does that help Yukina?" Shiori asks she nodded and smiled Shiori set Yukina on her feet but her muscles just wasn't ready. " She isn't ready like her brother maybe by next month." Shiori replies. Hiei went over to Kurama and Yusuke he smiled and pointed at the light. " Light." Hiei replies. " Hiei sure is talking soon he will be talking a lot." Kurama Yusuke replies. Hiei pulled himself onto the sofa he smiled at Kurama. " Kurama chan." Hiei replies he turned to Yusuke. " Yusuke chan Keiko chan he turned to Botan. " Botan chan." Hiei replies she tickled him under his chin. " Tickles." Hiei replies laughing Hiei turned to Kuwabara he smiled at him. " Kuwabara chan." Hiei replies he looks at Kuwabara's sister. " Shizuru chan." Hiei replies he looks at Yukina. " Sis." Hiei replies he looks at Shiori. " Mama." Hiei replies smiling at her he got off the couch and ran and hugged Shiori he kissed her cheek. "I love you Mama." Hiei replies." I love you too Hiei." Shiori replies holding his hand she kissed his cheek Yukina smiled She cooed. " Mama." Yukina replies hugging Shiori replies she looked at Hiei. " Brother." Yukina replies she stood up and took her first steps she walked. " Guys look Yukina is walking." Kurama replies smiling at Yukina. " Okay Hiei and Yukina time to brush you're teeth and bed." Shiori replies. " Okay mama." Hiei Yukina replies taking her hand they walked upstairs. " You're mother really love Hiei and Yukina." Yusuke replies. "She does." Kurama replies smiling at his friend. Upstairs Shiori had finished brushing Hiei and Yukina's teeth she then went into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair with Hiei and Yukina they both had pacifiers in their mouths for teething she sang a lullaby she usta sing for her son Hiei and Yukina were both fast asleep sucking on their pacifiers Shiori got up she put Hiei in his crib she covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead then she went to the other crib she placed Yukina in the crib and covered her up then kissed her forehead. " Night Hiei Yukina sleep tight." Shiori replies softly she turned on the nightlight and left the room she went downstairs. " Both Yukina and Hiei are asleep." Shiori replies she sits near Kurama. " Mom Muscles Toguro is here he's challenge us and were this years special guests." Kurama replies. " Can I come?" Shiori asks. " You sure mom this is a dark tournament I could die and so could Yusuke Kuwabara Genkai is coming and Kai and Rene is on our team I could turn into my Yoko form." Kurama replies. " I want to come I'll bring Hiei and Yukina with us." Shiori replies. " Mom Hiei and Yukina are just babies it will be dangerous." Kurama replies. " Please?" Shiori asks. " Alright were leaving now pack some stuff for Hiei and Yukina we leave in two hours." Kurama replies. Shiori left she went into the nursery she packed a big duffle bag of clothes diaper wipes bathing materials blankets she got out the stroller and went to the crib and got Hiei she put him in and covered him with a blanket she then went to Yukina's crib she carefully put Yukina next to her brother she covered them with a quilt then pushed the stroller out both were fast asleep all the noise you could hear was the sound of pacifier noises Shiori smiled at Hiei and Yukina she pushed the stroller in her room she packed a bag then put it next to the duffle bag. " Kurama honey I need help getting the stroller downstairs." Shiori replies Kurama helped his mother with the stroller Shiori went into the kitchen she packed the Makai baby food for Hiei and Yukina. " Kurama I've got to ask how long before I can wean Hiei and Yukina off of the Makai Baby food?" Shiori asks. " By the time there a year old start getting them usta to our food but make sure their not Allergic to it try chicken soup first and ice cream then work on other foods." Kurama replies as Shiori closed the zip lock bag Kurama are we meeting Yusuke at the park?" Shiori asks. " Yes I'm ready let's go." Kurama replies. " Um what if I run out of Makai baby food during while we are there son?" Shiori asks. " Okay I'll go to Makai before we leave and pick some up." Kurama replies as they head outside Shiori locked the door they walked to the park Yusuke Kuwabara Genkai Shizuru Koenma Kai Rene Botan were waiting. " Shh Hiei and Yukina are asleep." Shiori replies. " Guys I'm going to go to Makai wait for me I have to get more baby Makai food for Hiei and Yukina." Kurama replies he opened the portal and was gone. " I hope he doesn't run into any trouble." Yusuke replies. " Shouldn't for everyone is at the dark Tournament." Kuwabara replies. Kurama came through the portal with Makai baby food he handed it to his mother who put it in the zip lock bag. " Okay Team Urameshi let's go." Yusuke replies as they walked Shiori pushed the stroller they head to the docks. " Try not to lose little brother." Shizuru replies. "Ahh sis." Kuwabara complains. "Shh we've got two sleeping babies here and they need lots of sleep." Shiori replies firmly. " Sorry." Kuwabara replies. Shiori looked at Hiei and Yukina both were asleep she smiled they reached the dock. " Okay all going aboard." The pirate captain replies they all aboard Shiori Was afraid she sat near her son with the stroller near her both Hiei and Yukina were sound asleep. " I hope they sleep until we get to the hotel." Shiori replies. " Don't count on it mother demons are on this boat they want the Urameshi team dead and me included for I am a traitor to the demon world." Kurama replies when demons approach Kurama and his mother. " Oh perfect the Urameshi team here let's kill them." The demons replied. Kurama grew angry. " You touch my mother and you'll be sorry." Kurama replied coldly and icily. " Hah the great Kurama threaten us as a human." The demons replied. Kurama turned into his Yoko form with golden eyes white hair and tail. " No it can't be Fox spirit Yoko legendary bandit where is Kurama I like him much better." The demon replies. " Oh he's here he's me only now I'm in full form Yoko has retuned it cry." Kurama replies baring his fangs. " You were caught you were killed." The demon replied shaking badly. " I'm flattered that you heard of me but the stories were incorrect." Kurama replies he took a seed out from his hair growing it into a death plant. "How best should I deal with my prey keep in mind I don't take anything personally you see just who stands in my way." Kurama replies. Shiori watched she never seen her son this ruthless before." This is my death plant with acid it kills on command tell me why you want to hurt my mother." Kurama replies. " I want to hold her capture." The demon replied the plants move further. " I can smell when you lie makes my plants want to eat more go my plants eat him even his bones." Kurama replies. " Ahh." The demon replied running but the plant got him. " Foolish creature always easy of pawns." Kurama replies he looked at his mother. " Mother this is the real me do you want me stay like this don't worry I will not hurt you or return to my human form." Kurama replies. " Turn back son." Shiori replies Kurama returned to normal. " Mom Please not be afraid of me." Kurama replies. " I'm not son I love you." Shiori replies. Yusuke Kuwabara and the others returned to Kurama. "Were the only ones on this boat?" Yusuke replies. " Hiei and Yukina slept through that noise." Kuwabara replies looking at Hiei and Yukina who were still asleep sucking on their pacifiers. They arrive at the port Shiori pushed the stroller to the ground. " I'm sleepy." Shiori replies pushing the stroller to the hotel. " Okay will get one big hotel room with eight rooms." Yusuke replies as they entered the hotel. "Will need cribs for Yukina and Hiei." Shiori replies to the manager. " Okay miss they already in you're room." The manager replied Yusuke and everyone else went to their hotel room Shiori put Hiei and Yukina in their cribs cover them. " Sleep tight Hiei Yukina." Shiori replies she got ready for bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile Yusuke and the others were planning strategies when Renco appeared. " So you're here again that's good were just here to root for you guys." Renco replies. "Shh my mother is asleep and we have two babies here who are asleep." Kurama replies when Hiei woke up crying. " Mama." Hiei replies tears falling down his face he was standing up in his crib. " Thanks you woke him up." Kurama replies. " Why on earth did you bring babies here Kurama this is the dark tournament." Renco replies. " Had no choice for I was afraid demons would kidnap Hiei and Yukina there brother and sister." Kurama replies. " Go get him Kurama he's making a lot of noise." Kuwabara replies holding his ears. " Kurama went into his mother's room he picked Hiei up. "Kurama chan nightmare scary." Hiei replies Kurama cradled him gently. "Shh its alright Hiei want to sit with me Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama asks Hiei nodded quieting down Kurama checked Yukina she was still asleep sucking on her pacifier. " Hiei did you soil you're diaper?" Kurama asks. " Yes Kurama chan." Hiei replies Kurama got the changing mat he laid Hiei down and undid the snaps then took the diaper off he notice Hiei's bottom was red. " Hiei you've got a diaper rash again I'll go nice and easy." Kurama replies as he gently wiped Hiei's bottom Hiei cried loudly. " Hurts Kurama chan." Hiei replies tears falling down. "Shh I know I'll put extra cream on you okay." Kurama replies as he put cream on Hiei then diaper him then put him down on the floor Hiei held Kurama's hand. " Can I sleep near you?" Hiei asks. " Sure until you fall asleep then I'll put you in your crib." Kurama replies. " Okay Kurama chan." Hiei replies holding his hand Kurama smiled down at Hiei. " Hiei you know my mother isn't really you're mother don't you?" Kurama asks. " If not who is my mother?" Hiei asks. " Hiei I know your only eight months a baby and smart I think it's time I read you the letter you're mother wrote for you the day you and you're little sister were born then I'll explain after." Kurama replies. Kurama got out the letter he opened it he sat Hiei on his lap he reads Hiei the letter. " My dearest son I know you'll grow strong you'll have a life with you're human family that will take you in I'll always will be in your heart don't ever doubt that I didn't love you for I really do son so much I wanted to keep you but the elders would not hear of it for males are forbidden and you son are a fire demon your father was a fire demon who I loved very much you have a baby twin sister Yukina she will look for you eventually in the Nigan area so now I'm sending Runi to take you to the Nigan area to find you a family that will love and take care of you all my love son your mother Hina." Kurama replies finishing the letter Hiei had tears in his eyes. " My mother was Hina?" Hiei asks tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " Yes Hiei that is your and Yukina's mother she loved you and you're sister very much that is why she sent you here to the Nigan area to give you a chance in life she couldn't bare to watch you be thrown down the cliff to you're death so she sent Runi with you here and she dropped you on our doorstep the elders on the island didn't know until you and Yukina were two days old they were gonna take you and you're sister back to the island they were gonna keep you're sister but kill you Yusuke stopped them they left Hina has met my mother so have I Koenma from spirit world brought her here Koenma did ask her if she wanted to be brought back to life but she said no because the elders would find out but the elders did find out but by that time you're mother was already reincarnated its too late look what's around you're neck Hiei." Kurama replies. Hiei did. " What is this?" Hiei asks. " That is you're tear gem necklace you're mother gave you after you were born you're sister has one as well." Kurama replies. " You mean my real mama is dead?" Hiei asks. " Yes Hiei I'm afraid so she killed herself because the pain of losing you was too much for her to handle." Kurama replies Hiei held onto Kurama he cried. " Shh its alright Hiei just cry it all out." Kurama replies softly rocking the child in his arms Yusuke came in. " What's the heck is taking so long?" Yusuke asks. " I read Hiei the letter his birth mother wrote him he's upset right now I just told him his mother is dead okay please give me some privacy so I can calm him down." Kurama replies patting Hiei's back. " Alright." Yusuke replies leaving the room. Hiei calmed down he looked up at Kurama he smiled. " Thanks Kurama chan for telling me so I am a fire demon half Koorime?" Hiei asks. "Yes you are Hiei and you will be able to control fire from you're fire demon heritage I'll train you to control it." Kurama replies. " I want to talk to Yusuke chan?" Hiei replies. " Sure." Kurama replies picking Hiei up holding him in his arms he put the pacifier in his mouth he sucked on it Kurama took Hiei into the living room Yusuke Keiko Kuwabara Botan Genkai Kai Rene were talking. Hiei jumped down from Kurama's arms he got up on Yusuke's lap he took the pacifier out of his mouth. " Thank you Yusuke chan for stopping the elders from taking me I am just a baby only eight months old and very smart I know you all are my friends and family especially Kurama chan mama the elders I don't blame them for what they tried to do to me I heard them all talking to my mother I will soon be starting to use fire don't be afraid of me I will not harm anyone." Hiei replies putting his pacifier back in his mouth he hugged Yusuke then jumped down he noticed Renco he walked over to him he took Renco's hand and pulled him to his toys. "What's he doing?" Renco asks. " He wants you to play with him Renco he likes you he's very young only a baby." Kurama replies. Zeru appears in the room. " Renco where have you been?" Zeru asks. " To see our friends Zeru." Renco replies. Hiei looked at Zeru he looked nervous he walked towards Zeru he looked up at him. " Um is this a child?" Zeru asks. " Yes A Fire demon child his name is Hiei he's only eight months old he's just a baby he's just curious." Kurama replies. Hiei took his pacifier out of his mouth. " What's you're name?" Hiei asks. " My name is Zeru." Zeru replies Hiei smiled at him he took his hand and took him to where Renco was. " Um what's he doing?" Zeru asks. " He want you to play with him he's taking you to where his toys are." Kurama replies smiling at Hiei. " Come play." Hiei replies. Zeru and Renco sat with Hiei they played Hiei put his pacifier in his mouth he sucked on it. " He's teething the pacifier is helping." Kurama replies. Genkai sat near Hiei she played also. " Genkai chan." Hiei replies smiling at her. " Kurama chan where's Koenma chan call him I want him to play to." Hiei replies. " Hiei honey he's Busy." Kurama replies. " Okay." Hiei replies continue to play. Hiei played for half an hour he started yawning. " Hiei time for bed its late for you to be up." Kurama replies picking him up Hiei snuggled near Kurama he laid his head he sucked on his pacifier. " Sing me a lullaby Kurama chan." Hiei replies. Kurama sang Hiei a lullaby Hiei eventually fell asleep Snuggled Near Kurama. "I'll be back gonna put this little guy to bed." Kurama replies getting up he went into his mother's room he place Hiei in his crib he cover him with a blanket Kurama kissed Hiei's forehead lightly and quietly left the room. " Okay keep it down Hiei is a light sleeper unlike his baby sister Yukina." Kurama replies. The next morning Hiei woke up Yukina woke up afterward. " Sis I'm hungry." Hiei replies. " Me too." Yukina replies smiling at her brother. " Let's go scare Kurama chan." Hiei replies laughing a bit Hiei climbed out of the crib Yukina did the same they walked into Kurama's room. "He's asleep let's Scare him." Hiei whispered to his sister. " Okay." Yukina replies smiling at her brother as they walked up towards Kurama Hiei and Yukina jumped on the bed hugging Kurama he woke up. " Ahh." Kurama replies Yusuke came in. " What's with the screaming?" Yusuke asks. " Hiei and Yukina jumped on the bed and hugged me." Kurama replies smiling at Hiei and Yukina. " Were hungry Wake mama." Hiei Yukina replies. " Okay I'll go wake her." Kurama replies taking Hiei and Yukina's hand into his he went into his mother's room. " Mom its time to wake up." Kurama replies Shiori woke up she smiled at Kurama Hiei and Yukina. " Did you get them son?" Shiori asks. " Um no they climbed out of their cribs there only eight months old and smart." Kurama replies Shiori kneeled in front of Hiei and Yukina. " Guess its time for toddler beds Huh?" Shiori asks. " Yes Mama." Hiei Yukina replies smiling at her they kissed her cheek. " Were hungry mama." Hiei Yukina replies. " Okay what do you guys want for breakfast?" Shiori asks. " Pancakes." Hiei Yukina replies smiles on their faces. " Makai pancakes?" Shiori asks." Yes please Kurama chan can you make it?" Hiei Yukina asks. " Sure for you two anything you want." Kurama replies as they all went into the kitchen. " Mom you make breakfast for everyone I'll make Makai pancakes for Hiei and Yukina." Kurama replies. " Sure son." Shiori replies Yusuke Keiko came out. " Man it's freezing in here." Yusuke Kuwabara Keiko Genkai and the others complain Hiei got down from the chair. " I can fix that." Hiei replies he goes over to the fireplace he open the fireplace fence. " Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asks. " Everyone said their cold so I thought I set a fire." Hiei replies. " Hiei I'll start a fire go sit next to you're sister." Kurama replies Hiei went to the chair next to his sister he got on and waited to eat Kurama went to his mother who was cooking. " Mom we've got a problem Hiei is realizing his powers it could be soon." Kurama replies. " I know but he will be fine son." Shiori replies Hiei heard Kurama and Shiori replies he smiled Kurama he put Hiei in the height chair and Shiori put Yukina in her height chair. Kurama fed Hiei while Shiori fed Yukina after Shiori took them to the bathroom she bathed them and dressed them. " Mom get the diaper bag ready were gonna be late the tournament starts soon." Kurama replies. Shiori packed the diaper bag with diapers wipes and blanket a changed of clothes for Hiei and Yukina She put Makai cookies along with their Makai baby food and Makai Juice for lunch in a Tupper wear and put it in the diaper bag closing it she then went into the kitchen Hiei and Yukina were still in their height chairs both smeared in syrup. " Kurama." Shiori replies Kurama entered. " Hiei Yukina you're face and hands are dirty." Kurama replied he got two Wipes and clean there faces and hands. " There mom all clean Time to go." Kurama replies taking Hiei then Yukina Kurama held them in his arms. " Come on Kurama." Yusuke replies. "Coming." Kurama replies as they all left the hotel room Kurama put a pacifier in Hiei's mouth then one in Yukina's mouth both started sucking on them they walked towards the arena. " Kurama do they really need those pacifier's?" Kuwabara asks. " Yes it helps them for their both teething." Kurama replies. Jin and Touya appeared. " So it's the Urameshi team again?" Jin Touya replies smiling at them. " Hey guys are you in this year?" Yusuke asks. " No just to watch and root for you guys hey who are these two little ones?" Jin Touya asks. " Oh this is Hiei and his little twin sister Yukina both from the ice island in northern Makai Hiei is a fire half Koorime demon his sister is full Koorime there eight months old very smart walking and talking my mother and I have raised them since they were tiny babies see their mother's friend Runi brought Hiei to the Nigan area in a basket she left him at our door steps I found him and had Hiei and his sister ever since see the elders were gonna exiled Hiei throw him down the cliff his mother Hina couldn't bare it so she sent Runi to the Nigan area and that is that." Kurama replies looking at Hiei and Yukina who were looking around. " Bird." Hiei replies threw the pacifier pointing to the bird. " Will come and help protect your mother and the others." Jin Touya replies. " Thanks I'll be fighting with the Urameshi team." Kurama replies as they walked on to the stadium they entered. " Okay good luck son." Shiori replies. " Mom I could be injured you realize that and I could die here but I don't think that will happen." Kurama replied as he handed Hiei and Yukina too his mother. " Hiei Yukina stay with mom I'll be alright do not worry I'm old and experience fighter." Kurama replies kissing their cheeks. Hiei and Yukina started to cry. " Don't go Kurama chan." Hiei Yukina replies. "Shh it will be okay don't cry." Kurama replies He notice tear gems on the ground from Hiei and Yukina he took them quickly so no one would notice and try to kidnap Hiei and Yukina. Hiei and Yukina stopped. " I'll be alright." Kurama replies he then walked with Yusuke Kai Genkai Kuwabara Rene went in. " Don't you lose Little brother." Shizuru replies. " Come on." Keiko Botan replies as they walked in Hiei and Yukina snuggled near Shiori both ready for a nap Shiori had the diaper bag on her shoulder Muscles walked in. " Ahh team Urameshi you're Kurama's mother." Muscles Toguro replies. " Yes I am?" Shiori replies holding Hiei and Yukina close to her body. " Who are these two why have you brought babies this is a dark tournament." Muscles replies. " This is Hiei and Yukina my adopted son and daughter leave them alone there just babies." Shiori replies. " Fine Go in." Muscles replies Shiori followed Keiko Shizuru and Botan they sat in the bleachers Shiori notice Hiei and Yukina were asleep on her shoulder she lowered them to her lap she opened the diaper bag she got the blanket out and covered them with the blanket she watched the tournament. It was Urameshi team against team Recouluki. " Kurama verses Roto begin." Koto replies Roto charged Kurama moved but Roto sliced Kurama's cheek Kurama secretly inserted a death seed Roto blew up. " The winner is Kurama." Koto replies. " You're a disgrace recouluki." The demons replies yelling the tournament continued Shiori had fed Hiei and Yukina they watched it was scaring them. " Mama Yusuke chan is he hurt?" Hiei asks. " No he will be alright." Shiori replies. The tournament ended for the day Kurama Yusuke and the rest of the team met Shiori Keiko Botan Shizuru at the entrance both Hiei and Yukina were asleep on Shiori's shoulder. " Mom how did it go with Hiei and Yukina?" Kurama asks. " Um they slept for two hours but when they saw Yusuke fight it scared them." Shiori replies. " Mom maybe I should drop out there's six of us and stay and help with Hiei and Yukina." Kurama replies. " No son." Shiori replies. They walked to Their Hotel Yusuke unlocked the door he let everyone in Shiori went into her room she changed Hiei and Yukina she put Hiei in his crib covering him up then Shiori put Yukina in her crib covering her up she quietly left the room Yusuke and the other's were playing cards. " Hiei and Yukina are asleep what are you guys doing?" Shiori asks. " Playing cards and talking about tomorrow's fight." Kurama replies Shiori sat near her son she watched them play. " Urameshi you had extra cards." Kuwabara replies. " I did not." Yusuke replies. " Stop fighting you two." Keiko replies. " Shh Hiei and Yukina are asleep." Kurama replies. Genkai looked at Yusuke. " Dimwit you did have extra cards." Genkai replies. " What's you're problem grandma." Yusuke replies. " You're slacking slacker." Genkai replies. " You wanna take this outside." Yusuke replies. " No." Genkai replies. " Let's all go to bed." Kurama replies. Team Uratorgia appeared in the room. " So we fight you tomorrow." Old Man replied. "Shh we've got two sleeping babies here keep it down." Kurama replies when Hiei woke up. " Mama." Hiei replies. " Ugh you woke him up I'll go get him." Kurama replies going into his mother's room. "Shh its alright." Kurama replies picking Hiei up held him in his arms. " Its too dark." Hiei replies Kurama left with Hiei in his arms he was sucking on his pacifier. " Listen you woke Hiei up with your big mouths he's just a baby." Kurama replies. " Sorry Kurama but your team will be defeated." The old man replies. " Will see tomorrow." Kurama replies rocking Hiei in his arms he had fallen back to sleep snuggled near Kurama. " Good luck on your last night in the living." The old man replied disappearing with the rest of his team. " Let's get some rest." Genkai replies as they all went to bed Kurama had put Hiei back in his crib covering him with his blanket. During the middle of the night a demon came into Shiori's room. " I saw these two brats I'm taking the boy." Sigure replies when Kurama sensed he ran into His mother's room." Don't you dare touch them their just babies leave them alone I mean it or face me." Kurama replies angrily. " The boy is coming with me." The demon replies. "Who are you?" Kurama asks angrily ready to turn into his demon form. " I'm Sigure I'm here to take the boy to put the Jagan in." Sigure replies. " No you won't please he's a baby." Kurama replies pleaded. " Alright I'll leave him and the girl alone." Sigure replies disappearing back to Makai. "Few that was close." Kurama replies checking on Hiei who was sucking his pacifier fast asleep. " You were almost taken Hiei honey you'll be fine." Kurama replies smiling at him he left the room and went back to bed. Three weeks later the tournament was almost done it was the morning Hiei and Yukina woke up both were hungry and needed diaper change. Kurama entered. " Hey I'll give you two a bath make Makai French toast for you then mom should be up." Kurama replies taking them out of their cribs he held their hands and walked to the kitchen. " Hiei Yukina let's bathe you first then feed Kurama ran them a bath he brushed their fangs and two teeth then dressed them and took Hiei and Yukina into the kitchen he made them breakfast and fed them after Hiei and Yukina wanted to play with their toys Kurama put them on a blanket to play. " Okay Hiei and Yukina play with you're toys while I shower and get ready for today's tournament." Kurama replies. " Okay Kurama chan." Hiei Yukina replies he leaves Hiei and Yukina play contently Shiori came out she found Hiei and Yukina play by themselves. " Hey Hiei Yukina is everything alright?" Shiori asks. " Yes were fine." Hiei replies smiling at her. Shiori made herself something to eat Kurama Yusuke Genkai Rene Kai Kuwabara Botan Keiko Shizuru came in. " This is gonna be tough." Yusuke replies. " Prepare we go up against Toguro soon." Kuwabara replies shaking. " Hello I'm half demon now and an S class we have nothing to worry about." Yusuke replies. " You're not Worry?" Kurama asks. " Of course not." Yusuke replies Genkai looks at Yusuke she knew Toguro was going kill her soon and she had to break it to Yusuke gently. " Yusuke I have to speak to you it's important." Genkai replies. Yusuke followed Genkai in her room. " Yusuke I'm gonna face Muscles Toguro I know this is gonna upset you but he's gonna kill me I'm old and ready you have my orb from the last tournament I leave the temple to you guys and Kurama's family Hiei and Yukina will love it there young children protect them." Genkai replies. " Genkai don't do this there has to be away." Yusuke replies getting upset. " No there is no other way he thinks strength is better he ran away from death I want to change his mind try to bring him back I've known him for fifty almost sixty years." Genkai replies. " Please Genkai I will change his mind." Yusuke replies. " You can't Yusuke please understand." Genkai replies. " I understand Genkai I don't like it but I understand." Yusuke replies. " Don't ask the tournament committee to bring me back I want to rest in peace finally." Genkai replies. " Genkai we need you Hiei especially he's a fire demon and he's starting to realize his powers he tried to light a fire in fire place but Kurama stopped him." Yusuke replies. " He doesn't need me Yusuke he's too young right now he's just a baby not even a year old yet he's smart but very young Kurama can train him." Genkai replies. " Genkai you're a wonderful teacher Hiei could learn from you Kurama can train him to Control his fire but you be better at Training him for Hiei can control fire look at me you trained me well I turned out good." Yusuke replies. " Hiei won't be able to understand fully for another five years or so Yusuke I can't wait that long I'm old I'm pushing seventy five." Genkai replies. " Hello humans can live into there nineties almost a hundred." Yusuke replies. " Please Genkai we all still need you." Yusuke replies. " Muscles Toguro is still gonna kill me Yusuke there's no way around it." Genkai replies. " Genkai I want you to drop out." Yusuke replies. " No it is my time to finish our fifty year thing." Genkai replies. " Alright I understand is their anything I need to know before you do this?" Yusuke asks. " Yes don't let Hiei and Yukina go into the dark forest its scary for children to go out their alone put an energy barrier on my room so no one can enter that room is off limits but you Kurama for I have store Kurama's things in a box in my closet for him he probably forgotten it but let him retrieve it before you do the barrier." Genkai replies. " Genkai this is really gonna be tough without you when do you face Muscles?" Yusuke asks. " In an hour do not stop me it was meant to be Yusuke." Genkai replies leaving. " I can't believe she's doing this." Yusuke replies walking out he saw everyone leaving. " Where's Genkai going?" Kurama asks. " Um to face Muscles by herself." Yusuke replies. " What you let her go are you crazy?" Kuwabara replies. " No she doesn't want me to stop her it is her time to die I'll explain it one day let's go to the tournament." Yusuke replies as they all let Kurama held Hiei and Yukina both sucking on pacifiers Shiori had the diaper bag. " Guys let's go watch Muscles and Genkai our fight with him is actually tomorrow morning for were near the end of the tournament." Yusuke replies. " Okay but where?" Kuwabara asks. " I know where." Yusuke replies as they walked where Genkai was. " Should Hiei and Yukina see this?" Shiori asks. " No Shiori you stay with them they shouldn't." Yusuke replies Kurama handed Hiei and Yukina to his mother. " Will be back." Kurama replies Shiori went back to the hotel she got Hiei and Yukina in their bathing suits and went down to the pool she held them and went into the pool with them. Meanwhile Muscles and Genkai were facing off. " Crap by you're standards Muscles not by mine." Genkai replies angrily. " That is why one of us has to go." Muscles replies powering his strength eight percent Yusuke and the others arrive. " Genkai." Kurama replied they were all there. " Eighty percent of my strength only four people have seen this you included but you won't count for long." Muscles replies he charged toward her and grabbed and ripped her arm near her heart she dogged. " Oh I forgot how good you are at dogging that was meant for you're heart." Muscles replied he punched the earth leaving a big whole Genkai's eyes widen. " Only one Regret I didn't save you." Genkai replies Muscles hit her fully force everyone watched. " Yusuke stop them." Kuwabara replies. " No I cannot interfere between life and death." Yusuke replies watching Genkai fell down to the ground blood everywhere. " I never will forget her expression she was fighting with the last strength of her life." Muscles replies Yusuke blurred to Genkai. " He's swift something is different about him." Muscles replies Yusuke held her. " Rest in peace Genkai." Yusuke replies he picked up her body and walked to Kurama he handed her Genkai's body. " Will go home tonight and hold her funeral." Yusuke replies he then turned around to Muscles. " You're dead muscles you don't know everything about me I've kept something from you a something that I didn't want you to know I am more powerful then you'll ever imagine even you and now I'm gonna show you why." Yusuke replies he concentrated and turned into his full demon form he bared his fangs. " What this can't be you're a demon?" Muscles asked. " Yes I am I come from a long descendents of Raizen I'm an S class demon I'm very powerful more then you'll ever be and I'm immortal no matter how much you hurt me I'll never die Genkai knew and is okay with it one more thing though this Raizen clan is an evil clan but I'm not evil I'm still the same Yusuke Urameshi I ever was my soul is pure and now its time for you to die muscles this ends the tournament today." Yusuke replies as he charges towards Muscles he punched him near his heart Muscles went down he died. " Yusuke you killed him." Kurama replies. " I had too he killed Genkai and I would have to at the tournament tomorrow morning." Yusuke replies returning to normal. " What do we do with his body?" Kuwabara asks. " We'll bury it right now." Yusuke replies as they buried muscles. " Let's go we've got to head home." Yusuke replies as they went back to the hotel Shiori and Hiei and Yukina were in the pool. " Mom you took them swimming we were heading home." Kurama replies. " Alright son." Shiori replies heading out of the pool with Hiei and Yukina she dried them off and they all went to their hotel room Yusuke Kurama and everyone else packed up Kurama laid Genkai's body on a sheet he Covered her face Botan had left to the spirit world to walk Genkai to the after life Shiori was bathing Hiei and Yukina she dried them diapered them and dressed them in sleepers Shiori put their pacifiers in their mouths both sucking on them Shiori took them to her son's room. " Kurama where's Genkai?" Shiori asks Hiei and Yukina in her arms. " Genkai is dead muscles killed her then Yusuke killed him were holding her funeral tomorrow mom she left the temple to Yusuke and everyone here please stay with us at the temple?" Kurama asks. " Sure will rent the house out and I you Hiei Yukina along with everyone else will move to the temple." Shiori replies. " Good but its near a Hugh mountain with forests Hiei and Yukina will want to explore it they shouldn't until there old enough." Kurama replies. Shiori went into her room she packed her clothes then Hiei and Yukina's stuff she noticed both were asleep on the floor snuggled together she picked them up held them in her arms she kissed their foreheads lightly she took their stuff and hers and left the room she found everyone ready Yusuke held Genkai's body that was under a sheet. " Let's go." Yusuke replies as they all filed out they headed to the dock they got on the boat and waited to get to the main land. " Half an hour later they arrive and got off Hiei and Yukina were still sleeping in Shiori's arms both sucking on their pacifiers they were now nine months old growing bigger Kurama walked near his mother he smiled at Hiei and Yukina. " Tomorrow is Genkai's funeral I'll prepare it you all get some rest and take Hiei and Yukina home will all move at the temple tomorrow morning before the funeral." Yusuke replies as he and Keiko went to the temple Yusuke laid Genkai's body on her old bed. " Keiko this room will be sealed tomorrow morning after the funeral no one may enter it not even me." Yusuke replies as they left the room Yusuke went to prepare Genkai's funeral. Meanwhile Kurama his mother entered their house Shiori went upstairs to the nursery she placed Hiei in his crib covering him up and then she went to Yukina's and placed her in hers covering her then turning on the nightlight she then went into her room she got ready for bed she went to talk to Kurama who was now in his demon form. " Kurama why are you in you're demon form?" Shiori asks. " Practicing my powers so I don't get rusty just because I'm old and experience doesn't mean I won't get rusty." Kurama replies. " Mom I did have a special friend his name was Kuronue he and I traveled for centuries until he was caught after our raid in a castle he lost this." Kurama replies showing her the pendent. " I told him not to go he didn't listen to me he told me to go save myself I left but I could hear him screaming my one regret is that I never could save him that has been haunting me for a long time since the day Kuronue died after it was my turn to be caught after a botch raid a human hunter shot me my soul left my dying body and floated to the Nigan area into you're baby Mom it did have a soul do you want to know what it was I forced the soul out and shaped it to my connivance you were going to have a daughter I'm sorry mom." Kurama replies tears falling down his face Shiori took her son into her arms. "Shh its alright I'm not mad I understand." Shiori replies. " How can you I killed your daughter you were going to have?" Kurama replies. "Shh I don't have any regrets having you son I love you." Shiori replies. " I love you too mom." Kurama replies. " Let's get some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow." Kurama replies returning to normal. Shiori went into the nursery she checked on Hiei and Yukina both were asleep sucking their pacifiers she smiled at them kissed their foreheads and quickly left the room. Shiori got into bed she went to sleep. During the middle of the night Tarukane " This girl will make me a fortune her tear gems are worth money it will make me rich." Tarukane replies taking her he disappeared and close the window. The next morning Hiei woke up he noticed Yukina wasn't in her crib. " Did Kurama or Mama get her while I was asleep?" Hiei replies. " Mama." Hiei replies Shiori came in. " Kurama said were moving to the temple she noticed Yukina wasn't in her crib. " Hiei where's Yukina did Kurama came to get her?" Shiori asks. " No I thought the same thing oh no she's been kidnapped." Hiei replies tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " Kurama get in here immediately." Shiori screams. Kurama entered. "What is it?" Kurama asks. " Yukina's been kidnapped." Shiori replies tears falling down her face. "Shh mom will find her Hiei let's feed you you're coming with me so no one kidnaps you too." Kurama replies picking Hiei up from the crib he placed him on the floor Hiei was upset. " Kurama call Koenma see if Hina's spirit is still in spirit world she must know now." Shiori replies. " Alright." Kurama replies. " Koenma get down here now." Kurama replies Koenma appears. "What is it I'm busy?" Koenma asks. " Yukina's been kidnapped." Kurama replies franticly. " Oh no." Koenma replies. " Bring Hina spirit here." Kurama replies. " Um can't she was reincarnated when Hiei and Yukina were two days old." Koenma replies Hiei was in Kurama's arms crying. " Kurama chan how will we find her she's gone." Hiei replies as more tears fell down his face turning into tear gems. " Shh Yusuke Kuwabara and I will find her you can come can you sense you're sister?" Kurama asks. " Yes she's awake she's upset I know where she is she's in a mountain in a tower." Hiei replies tears falling down his face. " Kurama don't take Hiei let him stay." Shiori replies " I'm leaving to find Yukina don't worry Hiei we will find her I promise." Kurama replies softly. " Please find her Kurama I miss her." Hiei replies more tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " Mom calm Hiei down he's been with her since they were tiny babies there inseparable he's really upset she's gone and afraid he will never see her again." Kurama replies leaving they went to where the mountain was. " We've got to find her Hiei is upset he hasn't stopped crying you guys there twins its like apart of him is missing he's just a baby and so is Yukina." Kurama replies Meanwhile Yukina was hungry and needed a diaper change and her mouth hurt for she was still teething she remember the pacifier in her pajama pocket she put it in her mouth. Tarukane came in. " Yukina." He replies he notice she was sucking a pacifier. " Hey what is that thing?" He asks. " Please leave it my gums hurt I'm teething." Yukina replies. " How old are you?" He asks. " Nine months old I'm just a baby and I miss my brother Hiei and Kurama chan and mama." Yukina replies getting upset. " You'll be here forever." Tarukane replies when Kurama and the others appeared." How dare you steal this baby she's just a child give her back or I'll send my death plant acid to you." Kurama replies. " No she belongs to me." Tarukane replies. Kurama patients was growing thin he changed into his demon form the death plant acid appear. " I'll give you two choices either let Yukina go her older brother is crying for her he's upset there twins he misses her give her to us or I'll send my plant to you." Kurama replies. " Fine Take her." Tarukane replies. " Don't ever come near Hiei or Yukina again I mean it leave them alone there just babies." Kurama replies picking Yukina up she cried in Kurama's arms. "Shh its alright Yukina honey." Kurama replies he carried her in his arms she cried until she fell asleep snuggled close. " Let's go Hiei's probably crying still." Kurama replies as they left and headed home they entered. " Mom Hiei Were back." Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara Kai replies. Hiei was nervous about if his sister was all right he walked to Kurama. " Is Yukina okay?" Hiei asks Kurama smiled at Hiei. " She's fine he didn't harm her." Kurama replies. Hiei smiled at Kurama. " Thanks for getting my sister back." Hiei replies putting his pacifier back he felt tired from all the worry. " Mama hold me I'm sleepy." Hiei replies Shiori picked Hiei up he snuggled near Shiori he fell asleep. " Let's put them on my bed." Shiori replies as she and Kurama took Yukina and Hiei to his mother's room she laid Hiei and Yukina in the bed and covered them Shiori kissed their foreheads lightly and left the room. " Kurama maybe we should put them in daycare so they can meet friends." Shiori replies. " Um not a good idea mom one Hiei should be using fire soon which is dangerous two Hiei and Yukina could tell the other students what they are and then tell the teacher or there parents and then we have the police here they could take Hiei and Yukina to be examined." Kurama replies. " We have to keep them sheltered just because of what they are?" Shiori asks. "Alright find a daycare for them enroll them." Kurama replies. " I'll go wake Hiei and Yukina and start searching for a day care." Shiori replies she went into her room she found Hiei and Yukina were asleep. " Hiei Yukina Please Wake up." Shiori replies Hiei Yukina stirred." Yes mama?" Hiei Yukina asks. " How would you two feel to go to a day care to meet friends?" Shiori asks. " Oh could we?" Hiei Yukina asks. " Of course." Shiori replies she held their hands and then went to the car she put them in their car seats she drove around looking for a day care she found one called Sun shine academy she walked in. " Hi I'm need some information on this facility for my son and daughter Hiei and Yukina." Shiori replies. " Hi My name is Hannah Jenkins I own this day care we start children at six weeks to Five how old are Hiei and Yukina?" Hannah asks. " Nine months old both can walk and talk and are very smart for their age." Shiori replies. " Okay let me show you around and then you can make your decision." Hannah replies as she showed Shiori around she liked it. " It's perfect when can they both start?" Shiori asks. " Tomorrow if you like let's go set everything up." Hannah replies as they walked to the front. " Can they be in the one year old room there can talk in full sentences and are walking and are very well behaved and curious I will have to explain a few things to you." Shiori replies paying the week tuition and filled out the paper work. " Okay is there someplace where we could talk in private." Shiori asks. " In the back office." Hannah replies as she led them to the office Hannah shut the door. " Hannah I'm not their real mother see their mother is how should I say this their mother her name was Hina died a year ago theirs more there mother was a Koorime demon from the ice island in northern Makai see there mother fell in love with a fire demon which was forbidden when Hiei and Yukina were born the elders decided to exile Hiei but Hina couldn't bare her only son to be put to death so she sent Runi with Hiei in a basket to earth she left Hiei at our door step my eldest son Kurama went to Makai for his sister their twins see my son is actually a fox demon see Hiei and Yukina are demons Hiei is a fire half Koorime and his little sister is full Koorime I've had them since they were tiny babies Hiei will be able to control fire my eldest will train him once he's starts using fire don't worry he won't burn the school down see it will come out of his palm and that is all he also can't stand cold so he will be able to heat himself Yukina's powers are that she can heal and use ice powers both of them haven't yet Kurama says its anytime with Hiei one more things since there Koorime and Hiei is half they will be able to cry tear gems they are worth a lot of money and demons from the demon world will try to kidnap them keep them safe I will have there food prepared for them since they can only eat food from the Makai my son goes gets there food when we run out and that is that." Shiori replies Hannah understood and smiled she accepted everything. " Wow these two Are special children I'll inform their teacher." Hannah replies. " Thanks I'll bring them tomorrow at eight." Shiori replies getting up along with Hannah Hiei and Yukina smiled at Hannah they liked her." What's you're name?" Hiei Yukina asks. " My Name is Hannah Jenkins." Hannah replies. " We like you you're nice." Hiei Yukina replies smiling at her. " Would you like to meet their teacher?" Hannah asks. " Sure." Shiori replies as she followed Hannah to the one years old room Holly and Candice and Laura smiled at Hiei and Yukina. " Hi Hiei Yukina my name is Holly this is Candice and Laura." Holly replies smiling at the two small children. Hiei and Yukina were nervous. " Mama will come tomorrow to try." Hiei replies. " Sure son." Shiori replies holding his hand into hers. " I'll bring them tomorrow at eight they can only eat food that I bring from our house this food is from Makai the demon world both Hiei and Yukina are demon children my eldest son Kurama goes get it for them Hiei is fire half Koorime his little sister is full Koorime Hiei will soon be able to use fire and be fast like a blur Yukina can heal and use ice powers both haven't yet but soon Hiei will before his sister does watch them both carefully demons from the demon world will try to kidnap them both Hiei was almost kidnap last month his baby sister Yukina was kidnap by a man for her tear gems Kurama went to find her and rescue her Hiei and Yukina's tear gems are worth a lot of money there real mother her name was Hina I don't know who their father is but if he shows up he is allowed to see them after all he is their father." Shiori replies. "Where is there real mother?" Holly asks. " She has since died she killed herself for the loss of her son she is buried in a tomb on the ice island in the Makai Hiei knows she is dead and took it hard Hiei is very aware he and Yukina never knew her for they were too young when she saw them for the last time when they were two days old Yukina doesn't know Hiei will tell her someday soon." Shiori replies. " We understand will then see you all tomorrow morning." Holly replies smiling at Shiori Hiei and Yukina. " Let's go Hiei Yukina." Shiori replies taking their hands. " Mama who is my daddy?" Hiei asks. " I really don't know you're mother didn't tell us." Shiori replies. " Oh does Koenma know?" Hiei asks. " Do you want me to ask him?" Shiori asks. " No its alright Koenma probably doesn't know I don't think our mother knew his name." Hiei replies putting his pacifier in his mouth sucking it Yukina did the same as they entered the house. " Okay dinner then bath then bed time." Shiori replies. " Okay mama." Hiei Yukina replies Kurama came in. " Mom you look tired I'll give Hiei and Yukina their dinner and bathe them and get them ready for bed." Kurama replies taking Hiei and Yukina from Shiori. " Thanks son I'll go prepare their food for tomorrow for school and their diapers change of clothes favorite blanket and pillows." Shiori replies heading into the kitchen Kurama followed is mother while holding Hiei and Yukina's hand he put Hiei in his height chair then Yukina in hers he got their Makai food and fed them then took them down and headed upstairs to the bathroom he got two diapers sleepers and bathing supplies. " Bath time." Kurama replies taking them in he turned on the faucet letting it fill up he turned off the faucet and undressed Hiei and Yukina he then put them in the bath tub Hiei and Yukina began splashing he began bathing them then washed their hair. " Kurama chan boat." Hiei replies rowing his toy boat Kurama smiled at Hiei. " You like you're boat." Kurama replies Hiei nodded Kurama took Hiei and Yukina out he wrapped them both in a towel he laid them on the counter he diapered them then dressed Hiei and Yukina in their sleepers he put their pacifiers in there mouths both started sucking them. " Kurama were sleepy." Hiei Yukina replies. " Do you want to sit in the rocking chair?" Kurama asks. " Yes please." Hiei Yukina replies Kurama took them off of the counter he held their hands and went into the nursery he sat in the rocking chair with Hiei and Yukina he cradled them Hiei and Yukina fell asleep he got up and gently put them in their new toddler beds cover them up he kissed Hiei then Yukina's foreheads lightly Kurama quietly left the room he went to do some homework Shiori knocked on the door." Hiei and Yukina go down okay?" Shiori asks. " Yes both are so well behaved." Kurama replies smiling. " I packed the bag for them tomorrow." Shiori replies. " They will have fun." Kurama replies. " Let's get some sleep." Shiori replies leaving the room Kurama was ready for bed he drifted to sleep. The next morning Shiori came into the nursery she smiled at Hiei and Yukina. " Hiei Yukina time to wake up and get ready for you're first day at school." Shiori replies. Hiei and Yukina slowly woke up both got up and took Shiori's hands she took them into the bathroom she turned on the water and let it fill up she undressed Hiei and Yukina Hiei shivered a little. " Cold mama." Hiei replies. " I know it will be okay Hiei honey." Shiori replies as she turned off the water she put Hiei and Yukina in the water they splashed and Shiori began bathing them then rinsed them then put shampoo in their hair then rinsing them and taking them out she dried them off diapered them and dressed them. " Okay breakfast then will go." Shiori replies leading Hiei and Yukina downstairs she put them in their height chairs got their food and handed the bowls to Hiei and Yukina both took their spoons and began eating Shiori smiled." Were done mama were full." Hiei Yukina replies Shiori cleaned their faces she took them out of the Height chairs Kurama entered. " Mom you going to work today?" Kurama asks. " Yes until tonight can you pick up Hiei and Yukina at school?" Shiori asks. " Sure mother, just tell the director that I'm picking them up." Kurama replies. Shiori took Hiei and Yukina to the car she put them in their car seats Kurama handed her the two diaper bags. " Mama I want my pacifier." Hiei replies Shiori handed it to Hiei he put it in his mouth sucking on it she then handed Yukina hers she began sucking on it. " Kurama honey come with me so they can see you I'll drop you off at school afterward." Shiori replies Kurama went and got his school stuff he got in the front seat. " Kurama's going to our school?" Hiei asks through the pacifier. " No Hiei honey he's going to his school." Shiori replies. " Oh okay." Hiei replies Shiori pulled out of the driveway she drove to the day care she parked the car then got out she went to the back door she took Hiei and Yukina out of their car seats. " Go to Kurama." Shiori replies as Kurama opened the school door Shiori walked in Hannah walked towards Shiori she smiled. " Hi Shiori Hiei Yukina who's the young man?" Hannah asks. "This is Kurama my eldest son he will be picking Hiei and Yukina up this afternoon." Shiori replies. " Holly Candice and Laura are expecting them go take them to their room." Hannah replies. Shiori headed down to the OneYearOld room she and Kurama along with Hiei and Yukina. Hiei and Yukina were nervous and scared. " Mama Yukina and I are different will the other children like us?" Hiei asks. " Yes they will Hiei don't worry." Shiori replies softly. " Hi Hiei Yukina hi Shiori." Holly replies Kurama handed Holly the diaper bags. " This is my eldest son Kurama he will be picking Hiei and Yukina up this afternoon Bye Hiei Yukina have a good day." Shiori replies. " Bye mama." Hiei Yukina replies as they left Shiori's hands and took Holly's hands Kurama and Shiori sneaked out and left. " Hiei Yukina let's meet the other students." Holly replies. " Okay Ms. Holly." Hiei Yukina replies as Holly lead them to the other students. " Class we have two knew students this is Hiei and Yukina." Holly replies. " Hi Hiei Yukina." Brandon Gretel, Brenda, Mark, Justin, Carla, Cindy, Paige and Ryan replies to the new students Hiei sensed something. " Um is there someone else in the room?" Hiei asked." No it's' just us Hiei." Holly replies. " No someone is here and there hiding in this room." Hiei replies when suddenly demons appeared. " We've come for Hiei hand him over and you won't get hurt." The demons replied. Hiei stood up. " Why do you want me?" Hiei asks. " To take you and kill you." The demons replied they took Hiei and held him. " Help." Hiei replies terrified when he disappeared and blurred under the table. " Where he Go?" The demons asked. " He's fast." The third demon replied. Hiei blurred to the table and raised his Ki that fire appeared in his hand. " Um his hand is on fire." The demons replied. " Hello I am a fire demon like my father was even though I don't know him or who he is I am like him leave me alone or face Yoko Kurama of the Makai I mean it or I'll set you all on fire and you will be dead get lost and don't ever come after me or my baby sister again." Hiei replies fire still in his hand. " Fine I'll leave you alone I don't want to deal with Yoko Kurama." The demons replied disappearing from the room. Hiei's hand was still glowing with fire. " Hiei shut it off." Holly replies. " I don't know how." Hiei replies. " Try closing your palm." Candice replies. Hiei closed his palm and the fire disappeared. " Call Kurama this is the first time I did this he must know." Hiei replies. " Hiei get off of the table." Holly replies. " Okay Holly." Hiei replies he blurred to the ground next to Holly. " Hiei you use the chair to get off." Holly replies. " I just disappeared I'm too fast." Hiei replies. " Call Kurama he's at school here's the number." Hiei replies handing it to Holly she got out her cell phone she dialed the high school number and ask to speak to Kurama. " Hi this is Holly from Sunshine academy." Holly replies. " How are Hiei and Yukina?" Kurama asks. " Their fine demons tried to kidnap Hiei he got away Kurama he blurred another wards disappeared fast like he used speed theirs more he blurred to the table fire appeared in his palm ten minutes ago the demons left for Hiei told them about you they didn't want to deal with you Hiei didn't know how to turn the fire off Ms Candice told him to close his palm and the fire disappeared he looks scared at what he did." Holly replies. " I knew it would be soon for Hiei since last month when he tried to set a fire in the fire place I stopped him from that but while I was in class I felt Hiei's Ki rising I had a feeling today would be the day for him did Yukina use her ice powers?" Kurama asks. " No not yet how long before she does?" Holly asks. " I'm hoping a little longer then her brother she will make everything cold and miserable for the other students including Hiei his skin cannot take the cold because he's a fire demon he seeks heat more the first sign for Yukina is that her eyes glowed and you notice ice around the room you'll feel a chill in the air it is from Yukina Hiei will probably complain that it's cold that should indicate that Yukina is using her ice powers I'll start Hiei's training tonight there was a demon last month his name was Sigure he tried to kidnap Hiei he was gonna put a Jagan in Hiei's forehead I didn't let him there's something else Koenma mentioned to me last month that Hiei will have the power to control a dragon its called black dragon wave this attack is deadly and could devour Hiei whole but since Hiei doesn't have the Jagan it will be easier for him to control the dragon but this power is from the deepest part of the spirit world I didn't tell my mother because she would freak about it and Hiei will be able to incinerate anything I don't think anyone can survive it the first sign that a dragon is Hiei floating in the air second Hiei is hit full force with black flames he will scream in amount of pain do not touch him at all it will kill you and kill him as well swallowing him whole after Hiei will try the dragon don't let him be firm tell him that he cannot until he's had proper training from me." Kurama replies. " Gee could Hiei do that all along?" Holly asks. " Not at first but he's getting older and is very aware of things and is smart when the dragon comes after Hiei will have a dragon tattoo on his right arm bandage it immediately like a ward don't let him use it for it can damage his arm causing great pain he will feel weak tired he will need to sleep for it requires energy let him sleep." Kurama replies. " I understand do you want to tell Hiei?" Holly asks. " Yes put him on the phone." Kurama replies Holly handed Hiei the phone." Kurama chan I'm scared I used fire for the first time and I ran with speed is there anything I need to know?" Hiei asks. " Yes Hiei very soon you will be able to control a dragon called black dragon wave it will Come to you full force do not stop it let it come and be calm above all don't panic for this dragon can devour you whole after this is done a dragon tattoo will appear on you're right arm Holly is to bandage it to ward it immediately otherwise it will go off I'll train you to use it and you're fire powers starting tonight one more thing don't use the dragon wave first it will kill everything in site and everyone their this dragon wave is from the deepest part of spirit world and is deadly no one can survive it after you will feel tired and need to sleep don't use you're arm to call it for it can damage you're right arm and cause great pain listen to me Hiei this is serious Koenma told me all of it and I was shocked I did not tell my mother for it would frighten her but I'll tell her tonight she will understand now have fun at school don't use fire until I pick you up." Kurama replies. " Okay Kurama chan I won't." Hiei replies handing the phone to Holly. " I'll be bye around five tonight." Kurama replies. " Alright thanks." Holly replies hanging up. Hiei was scared. "Hiei you okay?" Holly asks. " Yes for a person who can set things on fire and destroy stuff I'm just great." Hiei replies. " It will be okay." Holly replies. " I don't feel good something is happening." Hiei replies he started floating. " Uh oh." Holly replies. " Help me I'm scared." Hiei replies when he saw black smoke flames coming towards him. " What is that?" Hiei asks. " I think that's the dragon." Holly replies. " Oh it's coming for me." Hiei replies terrified the power hit him head on. " Ahh." Hiei screams. " Shouldn't we help him?" Candice asks. " No Kurama said don't if we do it will kill us and him it will devour him whole." Holly replies." He's just a baby this is wrong." Laura replies the other kids were watching the dragon devoured Hiei. " Where he Go?" Candice asks. " It looked like it devoured him." Holly replies when Hiei appeared he looked at his arm and the dragon tattoo was there. " What's this?" Hiei asks. " You're dragon tattoo I have to bandage it otherwise it will go off." Holly replies getting medial tape and taping it. " I feel better and stronger." Hiei replies. " Hiei come sit with us." Holly replies. " Okay." Hiei replies blurs to the carpet and sits down next to Yukina. "Okay class what do you want to play with?" Holly asks." Blocks." Brandon replies. Yukina eyes glowed. " Holly it's cold." Hiei replies he looked at his sister. " Yukina." Hiei replies. " My powers are coming." Yukina replies suddenly ice was everywhere Hiei was shivering. " I'm cold." Hiei replies he raised his Ki a little. " Ms Holly cold." Brandon replies Yukina stopped the room temperature return to normal. " Holly got out blocks she put them on the carpet Hiei Brandon Gretel Paige played with the block Yukina along with the other kids played in house keeping. " So you're not human?" Brandon asks. " No I'm a fire demon that is why I can use fire." Hiei replies playing. " Cool." Brandon replies. " Watch this Hiei open his palm fire appeared. " Wow does it hurt having fire in you're palm?" Brandon asks. " No see I raised my Ki to do it that is how I can do this." Hiei replies. " Why do you have a bandage on you're arm?" Brandon asks. " Under it is my dragon tattoo a dragon that can incinerate anything and anyone its best if my arm is like this to protect everyone from it." Hiei replies. " Neat um what's around you're neck it looks like a pearl of some sort?" Brandon asks. Hiei closed his palm he took his necklace off. " It's my tear gem necklace from my real mother she gave it to me when I was born my sister has one too." Hiei replies putting it back on. " Neat you're cool." Brandon replies. " You're not afraid of me I can use fire and a dragon." Hiei replies. " No not at all hey what's that in you're hair it's white?" Brandon asks. " That is the mark of the Koorime Yukina has it too but hers is hidden in her hair." Hiei replies. " Hiei time for a diaper change." Holly replies picking him up Holly changed his diaper then put him down to the ground. Hiei blurred back to the block where Brandon was. " You're fast." Brandon replies. " I can run with incredible speed." Hiei replies sitting next to Brandon. " So who is you're father?" Brandon asks." He was a fire demon my mother met him and had me and Yukina I don't think they exchanged names she didn't know but he could come here to find me but I don't think that will happen for he doesn't know about Yukina or me." Hiei replies he looked at his sister who was talking to Gretel who fell and hurt her knee. " Oh let me." Yukina replies she use her healing power and healed her wound. " Yukina just healed oh my she might have to return to Makai to the ice world." Hiei replies sadly. " Hiei you alright?" Brandon asks." Yes but Yukina is using her healing abilities she might have to return to Makai to the ice island to learn knew powers I can't go for I'm not allowed to ever return." Hiei replies. " Why not?" Brandon asks. " Males are forbidden there there's just females I was the first born male there and a fire demon I've been turned away I'm a forbidden child to them in their eyes the elders were gonna throw me down the cliff to kill me I heard and understood everything the minute I was born but my mother Hina and her friend Runi decided to send me to earth to give me a chance they sent me to Kurama and his mother which I'm glad I would have survived the fall but thieves would have found me and I would turn into a ruthless person and be alone without anyone my mother couldn't let that happen Kurama once told me Makai is a harsh world and dangerous and they want me for their use or to kill me just for who I am remember those demons that were here I could have killed them but they were stronger then me but since I got the dragon wave I'm strong and smart too." Hiei replies " You're worried about you're sister aren't you?" Brandon asks. " Yes I'm her older brother I have to protect her from harm and demons." Hiei replies. " Kurama must know about Yukina I'll tell him when he picks us up tonight I might lose Yukina she might have to return to Runi to be trained." Hiei replies sadly Yukina noticed Hiei was sad she walked near her brother. " Hiei you okay?" Yukina asks. " Yukina you used you're healing abilities I saw you when you healed Gretel's knee you will have to return to Makai to the ice island to Runi for training." Hiei replies sadly. " You come with me?" Yukina replies. " I cannot Yukina the elders won't let me ever I'm the forbidden child in there eyes a monster I've been rejected by them and exile out of the clan." Hiei replies. " Then I won't return not without you Hiei you're my older brother." Yukina replies. " I know but the elders don't see me that way I heard everything they told mama I was very aware the second I was born I cannot return or I'll be hunted by demons and the Koorime race guards and killed I can't risk it." Hiei replies. " Yukina Kurama can't train you like he can me he doesn't know about you're healing abilities just the ice and you need training you have to go back home to Makai to the ice island." Hiei replies. " I won't I don't have to." Yukina replies. " Yes you have to Kurama will take you their tonight will be separated a while but will be okay I'll stay with Kurama's family and be alright." Hiei replies. " How about Runi come live with us." Yukina replies. " Alright Kurama will go to Makai to the ice island and bring Runi so she can train you so you don't have to leave." Hiei replies. " Thanks Hiei." Yukina replies. " Now go play with Gretel." Hiei replies Yukina went off to play. " That was a nice thing you did for you're sister." Brandon replies. " I love my sister I've been with her since we were born we have a link together and can feel each others emotions." Hiei replies. " So are you gonna return to Makai one day?" Brandon asks. " No I have no reason too I have my Human family and Kurama and his friends Yusuke Keiko Botan Genkai san Kuwabara and Shizuru they care and love me and my sister a lot I'm not allowed to return to the ice island for the elders will try to kill me they tried to take me when I was a day old but Yusuke wouldn't let them." Hiei replies. " Class clean up it's time for lunch then nap time." Holly replies Hiei and Brandon cleaned up and everyone else did. " Ms Holly Remember Yukina and I can only eat what's from home." Hiei replies. " I know can we heat it up?" Holly asks. " Twenty seconds leave the lid on though for the smell is terrible for humans." Hiei replies Holly heated Yukina and Hiei's food she then put it in front of Hiei and Yukina they picked up the spoons and ate along with the other students. " Yummy." Hiei Yukina replies as they began to eat. Holly put Hiei and Yukina's sippy cups in front of them. " Thanks Holly." Hiei replied Candice and Laura Was feeding the other students. " What is that?" Brandon asks. " My lunch this food is from Makai we can't eat human food." Hiei replies. Hiei and Yukina finished Holly cleaned the Tupper ware and clean Hiei and Yukina's mouths. " I'm sleepy." Hiei Yukina replies both yawning they found there mats and blankets and pillows. " Holly we want out pacifiers please were teething our fangs are in and our gums are sore." Hiei Yukina replies.  
  
" Okay." Holly replies handing Hiei and Yukina their pacifiers they started sucking on them Hiei laid down on his mat he covered himself and went to sleep Yukina did the same and covered herself up and was asleep. " Come on the rest of you lunch is over." Holly Candice replies as everyone got on their mats and some were asleep other's were awake Laura cleaned while Candice and Holly patted backs Holly looked over at Hiei and Yukina. " They both are smart and talk very well." Holly replies. " Who wants to go to lunch first?" Candice asks. " I will I want to talk to Hannah." Holly replies. " I'll stay until you come back." Candice replies. " I'll go to lunch also." Laura replies as she got her purse and walked out after finish cleaning the room. " Candice watch Hiei and Yukina carefully make sure nothing happens to them that they aren't kidnapped." Holly replies walking out. " So how's Hiei Yukina's first day?" Hannah asks. " Good both are smart and happy Hannah Hiei starred using fire powers demons tried to kidnap him he blurred fast something else happen black smoke came to Hiei it was a dragon it came to Hiei full force it devoured him but Hiei got it under control in time before it killed him this is his black dragon wave a dangerous technique I talked to Kurama Hiei gave me his phone number at school he told me everything." Holly replies. " I understand." Hannah replies they both ate lunch Laura returned for she had just a half an hour. " Let Candice go but watch Hiei and Yukina closely." Hannah replies. Laura clocked in and went down to the oneyearold room. "Candice you can go to lunch." Laura replies. " Thanks there all asleep." Candice replies as she left Laura read a magazine. Hiei woke up suddenly he sensed a demon Laura noticed he was up. " Hiei it will be alright." Laura replies. " That's not it a demon is here I can feel it." Hiei replies. " You can sense them?" Candice asks. " Yes check the bathroom now." Hiei replies. Candice opened the bathroom door sure enough their was a demon. " Ahh." Laura screamed fleeing to the other side of the room shaking in fear Hiei got up he walked towards the bathroom. " Ahh the forbidden child time for you to die." The demon replies. " Leave me alone I'm a baby I deserve some peace." Hiei replies he started to cry tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " You're nothing but a forbidden brat who is going to die today." The demon replied drawing his sword Hiei was freaking out he was scared. " Mama I want my mama." Hiei replies as more tears fell down his face turning into tear gems. " Get over here brat so I can kill you." The demon replied. " He's gonna kill me I am only a baby." Hiei replies tears falling down his face still he was shaking and trembling. " Hah get ready to die." The demon replied. Shiori had Came into the day care she got off work early. " I'm here to pick up Yukina and Hiei I got off of work early." Shiori replies. " There asleep." Hannah replies Shiori went down to the room she walked in she noticed Hiei was up and was upset then she noticed a demon there trying to kill Hiei. " Mama he's trying to hurt me." Hiei replies tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " Leave him alone he's just a baby only nine months old a child he is my son leave him alone or I'll call my eldest son to deal with you." Shiori replies. " This brat is the forbidden one he needs to be terminated." The demon replied. "How dare you have you no spine he's a baby he has no idea or understand why you're doing this leave him alone or I'll call my son now." Shiori replies angrily. " Fine I'll leave him alone as for you brat watch you're back because all the demons know about you and wants you dead." The demon replied disappearing back to Makai. Hiei was shaking badly crying he blurred to his mother's arms crying. " Mama they want to kill me I want them to leave me alone." Hiei replies tears falling down his face turning into tear gems Shiori sat down and cradle her youngest son began rocking him back and forth. "Shh mama's here Hiei honey it will be alright." Shiori replies softly Laura came out shaking and scared. "Is Hiei alright?" Laura asks. " He's alright just scared and upset." Shiori replies. Holly Candice and Hannah came in. " Is everything alright?" They asked. " Yes the demon is gone I yelled at him and threaten that my eldest son would come and take care of him." Shiori replies. " Shiori maybe you should keep Hiei and Yukina at home until you can resolve this problem." Hannah replies. " I think that is a good idea my son warned me about this I should have listen to him." Shiori replies picking up Yukina she gathered Hiei and Yukina's stuff. " They will be back as soon as Kurama and the others can get this threat away from Hiei." Shiori replies she noticed Hiei had fallen asleep in her arms sniffling a lot sucking his pacifier. " Thanks guys for letting me try this out I'm sorry for all the trouble." Shiori replies. " One thing Hiei's right arm has to be warded Shiori theirs a dragon tattoo on it Hiei used his fire powers today and his dragon came to him full force Hiei was scared but was over come by it." Holly replies. " Thanks for bring that to my attention." Shiori replies taking the diaper bags she put the blankets and pillows in closing it Both Yukina and Hiei were still asleep Shori took out a blanket and covered them with it. " Bye I'll call and let Kurama know I've picked them up already." Shiori replies signing Hiei Yukina out of the school she left and went to the car and opened the passenger side door and gently put Hiei in his car seat and then she went to the other side and put Yukina in her car seat then close the door she got in the driver seat and put the diaper bags on the passenger side then started the car and drove off she got out her cell phone and called home. " Kurama I've picked up Hiei and Yukina from school Hiei was almost killed by a demon I stopped this demon Hiei was crying so much so scared he blur to my arms shaking and crying will be at home." Shiori replies pulling into the driveway she turn the car off she got out she brought the diaper bag in the house then went and got Hiei and Yukina she walked in and shut the door she went upstairs and put Yukina in her toddler bed cover her up and then went to sit with Hiei in the rocking chair he snuggled close she felt angry at the demon world for doing this to Hiei. Kurama entered the nursery. " Is Hiei alright?" Kurama asks. " He's fine just shaken up badly poor thing he's been traumatized I'll sit with him for awhile incase he wakes up." Shiori replies rocking the chair back and forth. " Mom who was this demon what did he look like?" Kurama asks. " He was Hugh and ugly and smell bad." Shiori replies. "Mom I know him he ran with my tribe he's my nephew his name is Girth I took care of him but he went mad and left the tribe." Kurama replies. " He's after Hiei what are we gonna do Hiei is just a baby." Shiori replies. " I'll go to Makai and find him and talk to him he will listen to me for I'm his uncle I'll bring him here and show him Hiei." Kurama replies. Kurama got Yusuke Kuwabara Rene Kai. " My nephew is after Hiei he wants Hiei dead I'm gonna go find him and I will I'm Girth's uncle I need you to protect Hiei and my mother and Yukina especially Hiei and Yukina their just babies And Hiei has been traumatized by my nephew leave my mother alone with him she's sitting in the rocking chair with him comforting him Guys Hiei started using fire today and is fast and he has a dragon tattoo on his right arm its Hiei black dragon wave a dangerous technique that can incinerate anything and anyone no one can survive it Koenma told me a month ago about it I better get going you guys protect my family." Kurama replies heading to the park he opened the portal he entered Makai and began his search. " Girth where are you." Kurama yells. " Yoko Kurama what are you doing here?" Girth asks. " I came here to tell you to leave my family alone I know it was you at the school threatening Hiei trying to kill him please leave him alone he's just a baby." Kurama replies. " That runt is the forbidden one and must be killed." Girth replies. " I'm you're uncle I'm not asking you to leave him alone I'm dam well telling you I mean it or I'll kill you and every demon in the demon world leave Hiei and his little sister Yukina alone and in peace pass the word tell them I'm warning them I've got to go good bye." Kurama replies. " Alright I'll leave him alone and tell every demon to leave Hiei alone." Girth replies. " Thanks that is all I ask I want you to come with me and appolize to my mother and Hiei you really scared him and traumatized him he was crying and shaking so badly he's just a child a little boy who doesn't know his real mother or who his father is his and Yukina's real mother is dead and Hiei knows it I read him the letter his mother wrote to him the day Hiei was born it upset him but he got through it please come talk to him." Kurama replies. " Alright I will I'm sorry Kurama I had no idea it would scare him that much." Girth replies. " Hello he's a baby not even a year old yet." Kurama replies walking through the portal with Girth they entered it and Kurama led his nephew to his families house Kurama opened the door he entered and took Girth upstairs to the nursery. "Mom I brought Girth here he wants to talk to Hiei." Kurama replies. " Hiei honey wake up." Shiori replies softly Hiei stirred he woke up. " Hiei Girth wants to talk to you." Kurama replies. " Hiei I'm so sorry for scaring you it was mean for me to do forgive me?" Girth asks. " I forgive you." Hiei replies smiling at him through the pacifier." No demons will hunt for you any longer you can live in peace I'll see to it." Girth replies. " Mama I want to go back to school tomorrow I liked it I met friends there names is Brandon and Ryan and Cindy." Hiei replies. "Alright Hiei honey I'll call the Ms Hannah and tell her that everything is okay." Shiori replies she put Hiei down on the ground his diaper felt wet. " I need a change." Hiei replies. Kurama picked him up and put him on the changing table he changed Hiei's diaper then pulled him pants up and placed him on the ground. " I want supper I'm hungry." Hiei replies Yukina woke up. " Me too." Yukina replies smiling at Kurama. Shiori returned. " Hiei Yukina tomorrow you both go back to school." Shiori replies. " Yeah." Hiei Yukina replies smiling at their mother." Mama can Brandon Ryan come over to play?" Hiei asks. "Sure son will arrange it with their parents." Shiori replies. " Yeah will play with my train set and other toys and mama make cookies for us and me and sis Makai cookies Yukina invite Gretel." Hiei replies. " Okay and Brenda." Yukina replies happily. " Okay Kurama you have homework you two let's fix dinner for us Kurama before you do you're homework make dinner for Hiei and Yukina and their food for tomorrow." Shiori replies. " Sure mom." Kurama replies Yusuke Keiko Kuwabara Shizuru Botan Koenma came in. "Hey guys." Yusuke and everyone replied." Hi Yusuke and everyone." Hiei Yukina replies smiling. " Hi Hiei Yukina my both of you are getting bigger." Yusuke replies. " Watch this." Hiei replies he raised his Ki and fire appeared in his palm. " Wow Hiei pretty good." Yusuke Kuwabara replies Hiei closed his palm and smiled. " Kurama I have control of my fire powers I just need you to train me with my dragon wave." Hiei replies. " Okay when you're a little older Hiei don't take the bandage off it must be warded." Kurama replies. " I understand." Hiei replies Hiei sat on Yusuke's lap. " Yusuke can we go to you're house I want to meet you're mama?" Hiei asks. " Um that isn't possible." Yusuke replies. " Why not?" Hiei asks. " Yusuke let him meet you're mother." Kurama replies. " Um Hiei go find you're sister okay." Yusuke replies Hiei blurred down to the ground and sped off to where his sister was. " Kurama I can't let Hiei meet my mother I can't let him see what my mother does to herself." Yusuke replies. " What do you mean?" Kurama asks." Kurama my mother is a drunk she's an alcoholic and has been drinking for fifteen years since after I was born she goes out to bars drinking come home all hours of the night drunk and brings her drunken friends to our house drinking until hours of the morning she hasn't been home in days I can't find her." Yusuke replies. " Have you called the police?" Kurama asks. " Um no because they would call social services and try to get me taken away from my mother I can't let that happen my mother will turn up somewhere she always does and is always drunk." Yusuke replies. " Hiei and Yukina time for bed." Shiori replies. " Okay mama." Hiei Yukina replies taking their mother's hands. Hiei let go of Shiori's hand. " Watch this." Hiei replies he open both his palms fire appeared." Hiei what are you doing?" Shiori asks. " Juggling I saw Kurama do it once." Hiei replies as he started juggling the fire balls Yukina laughed and smiled Shiori laughed too Kurama came to see what all the noise was he saw Hiei juggling his fire balls he smiled." You were watching me weren't you?" Kurama asks. " Yes I was." Hiei replies as he caught them and the fire disappeared when Hiei closed his palm. " Okay Hiei Yukina time for bath them bed." Shiori replies taking their hands she took them up to the bathroom she turned on the faucet and let it fill up she turned the faucet off she undressed Hiei and Yukina and put them in the tub she gave Hiei his toy boat and other toys Shiori began bathing Hiei and Yukina then rinsing them and then washed their hair rinsing then she unplugged the tub and dried Hiei and Yukina off then diapered them and then put them in their sleepers Hina gave Hiei and Yukina their pacifiers both sucking on them she picked them up and carried them to say good night everyone else she went downstairs. " Hiei and Yukina want to say good night." Shiori replies she hand Hiei and Yukina to Kurama. " Night Kurama chan." Hiei Yukina replies kissing his cheek Kurama smiled at them. " Night Hiei Yukina see you both in the morning." Kurama replies kissing their cheeks Hiei Yukina smiled through their pacifiers. " Say good night to Yusuke Keiko Kuwabara Shizuru Botan and Koenma." Kurama replies putting them on the ground Hiei Yukina went around saying good night after both were yawning Shiori picked them up and began rocking them Hiei Yukina snuggled near Shiori she went upstairs and sat in the rocking chair she began rocking the chair back and forth Hiei Yukina leaned their heads near Shiori they snuggled close both were fast asleep Shiori quietly got up she put Hiei in his toddler bed cover him up she kissed his forehead lightly then she put Yukina in her toddler bed she cover her then kissed her forehead lightly she then turned the nightlight on. " Night Hiei Yukina I love you." Shiori replies quietly leaving the room. " Okay Hiei and Yukina are fast asleep." Shiori replies. 


End file.
